


Relax

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Summer of mutual pining, brief mention of Victor's teasing from ep 2, but mostly in the form of him apologizing for it, set between episodes 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Victor asks to join Yuuri for a dip in the hot spring, and for a chance to appreciate his off-season form before he tones up for the upcoming season.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhey everyone! Here's my day 3 contribution! And the first so far this week to cut to black before anything smutty happens~ This one's probably my shortest fic for the week, but at the very least, days 4 and 5 will more than make up for it! Hope you enjoy this in the meantime!

Yuuri sank down into the water with a relieved sigh. His muscles ached after today's workout and he knew that a dip in the hot spring would help. He closed his eyes as he slid down until only his head poked out of the water, his thoughts starting to drift. He'd made a good bit of progress this week, but still wasn't quite at his goal weight from the Grand Prix Final. He knew Victor was right about him not being able to reach his full potential at the weight he was now, but a part of him felt that he could have at least been a little nicer about saying it.

“Yuuri! Is it okay if I join you?”

Yuuri looked up and saw Victor standing in the doorway, already stripping out of his robe and revealing the exact type of toned, fit body one would expect of a five-time world champion figure skater. “Yeah, of course,” he said, nervously averting his gaze and crossing his arms in front of himself. He wasn't usually shy about his body, but seeing Victor naked again only made him that much more aware of the small roll of tummy pudge he was still working to lose.

“You look so tense,” Victor frowned as he stepped into the water and sat next to him. “I may not be fully versed in Japanese culture just yet, but wouldn't growing up in an onsen sort of desensetize you to nudity?”

Yuuri shrugged. “It's not...it isn't so much being naked in and of itself that I'm nervous about,” he admitted quietly. “It's...I look at you, and then look at myself, and...well, you don't get a body like yours by drowning your sorrows in katsudon for three straight months, let's put it that way.”

Victor wasn't sure what to say at first; he hesitated for a moment before moving closer to Yuuri. “Is this about what I said to you a few days ago?” he finally asked after a few seconds of tense silence. When Yuuri didn't respond, he frowned. “Yuuri, I...I should apologize for that. Really, I--”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, it's fine,” he said. “You were right. And really, it's my own fault for letting myself get this out of shape to begin with...”

“Still,” Victor continued, averting Yuuri's gaze and looking down at the water, “it wasn't an excuse for me to call you a piggy. I didn't...well, if you want to know the truth, I was trying to be playful because I actually thought you looked cute, but it just...came out harsher than I'd intended...”

It took Yuuri a few moments to process what Victor had said. “Did...did you just say you thought I was cute?” There was no way that was what he'd said. He had to have misheard him.

Victor blushed. “We both know you need to get back down to your weight from a few months ago to prevent any injuries when you do your jumps,” he said, reaching out and caressing Yuuri's cheek. “But I'd be lying if I told you I don't think you're adorable with a few extra kilos on you. Your cheeks are so cute and soft...” He brushed his thumb across the cheek he was touching and smirked when Yuuri blushed at the gesture. “Yuuri, is it all right with you if I show you what I really think of your body like this, to make up for what I said to you?”

Yuuri didn't answer right away. On one hand, he himself had always had a bit of a love-hate relationship with his chubbier figure, and the idea of having someone—much less Victor Nikiforov of all people—admiring it like this sounded quite nice. But on the other hand, he was currently working to return to his competitive form, and a part of him wanted to wait until then to initiate any sort of physical contact with Victor. And besides, Victor was his coach; shouldn't he try to keep their relationship professional? After several minutes of conflicting thoughts, he couldn't deny that Victor being _right there_ and so eager to get his hands on him was too tempting to pass up.

“Yuuri?” he asked again. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything...”

“No, it's fine,” Yuuri finally said. “Y-you can touch me. I want you to, Victor.”

Victor smiled, that wide heart-shaped grin that always made Yuuri's breath catch in his throat. “Great!” He cupped both of Yuuri's cheeks in his hands. “You are adorable, Yuuri Katsuki, and by the time we get out of this bath I'm going to make sure you know that.”

Yuuri started to get nervous again. “Well, actually, th-there's a rule against sex in the onsen, for sanitation reasons--”

Victor chuckled and gave Yuuri's cheek a gentle pat. “Oh, my Yuuri, no. I wouldn't ask that much of you in a place like this,” he said. “But...are there any rules against you sitting in my lap?”

“Well, no...” Yuuri said before slowly getting up from where he sat and allowing Victor to guide him closer. He sat down on Victor's lap, facing him.

“That's better, now I have much better access,” he teased, gazing into Yuuri's doe-like eyes. When he looked down, he noticed that Yuuri was still covering himself and frowned again. “Move your arms, please, I want to see you.”

Yuuri let out a startled squeak and did as he was told, bracing his arms on Victor's legs on either side of himself to keep himself steady. He sat still as Victor's hands made their way down his neck and chest, prodding gently at the softness of his body along the way.

“It's nice, being able to feel something soft like this,” he mused. “Hard muscle is nice too, of course, but it's not as fun to cuddle,_ da?_” He rested his hands on Yuuri's stomach and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Between you and me, I'd rather share a bed with somebody who has a plush belly like yours than...well...”

“Are you kidding?” Yuuri asked. “Look at you!” He reached out and ran his own fingertips down Victor's chest and washboard abs, feeling his whole body tingle. He was touching Victor's naked body right now with his own hands. This was really happening. “You must work hard to look like this.” Maybe if he trained with Victor and got some pointers from him, he could look like this too, he thought.

“Well, Yakov has always been a strict coach,” Victor said offhandedly, “and you can rest assured I won't go easy on you once we _really_ start your training. But for tonight—” He continued to caress Yuuri's waist, “—you deserve a reward for all the hard work you've done so far.” He looked at him with a soft grin. “Is it all right if I kiss you, Yuuri?”

Surprised, but not put off by the question, Yuuri nodded. He let Victor close the small gap between them with a gentle, chaste kiss. He started to back away, but once he'd gotten a taste, Yuuri didn't want to let him go. He pulled his hands out of the water and cupped Victor's cheeks, bringing him back toward himself. He returned the kiss and prodded at Victor's lips with his tongue, silently asking permission to enter. When that permission was granted, a soft moan escaped his own lips when he felt Victor wrap his arms around him and pull their bodies together. The sensation of Yuuri's own soft tummy pressed against Victor's flat, chiseled one normally would have made him feel self-conscious, but all he could think about right now was the taste of Victor's kiss, which bore a slight hint of the sake that they'd shared after dinner earlier that evening. And if he's honest with himself, being this close to Victor and feeling the contrast in their figures like this is...strangely exciting. He rolled his hips experimentally, grinding against Victor and savoring the gasp he earned in response. When he did it again, he noticed something _else_ that was hard, pressing against him.

“V-Victor...?” he asked, getting flustered again as he broke the kiss. “A-are you--?”

Victor chuckled softly, sounding a bit nervous himself. “Sorry about that,” he said. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. We can stop, if you...”

“No, we don't have to stop,” Yuuri said, putting a finger to Victor's lips. “I just...didn't expect it, is all. Any of this...” He waited a few seconds to calm himself down, and to will his body to direct his blood flow _elsewhere_, and finally scrambled out of Victor's lap. “I would like to keep this going, if you want to, but...”

“But not in the onsen. I understand,” Victor finished. “Of course we should respect your family's rules...” He lingered in the water for a bit, watching Yuuri get out first and wrap a towel around his waist. He got out and did the same, trying not to appear to be in _too_ much of a hurry as he and Yuuri passed another guest in the changing area.

But then, with Yuuri suddenly grabbing his wrist and practically dragging him through the inn, towards his bedroom, maybe he didn't have to worry about looking like the eager one.


End file.
